Dearest
by ravendream
Summary: [Oneshot Songfic: No More Words and Dearest Ayumi Hamasaki] Kagome and InuYasha have somewhat of a latenight talk


IY one shot... Just had a feeling... Been listening to Ayumi too much I think, just had to write a songfic to either No More Words or Dearest. It was driving me crazy!! Well, here goes nothing... *clears throat* Oh yeah... Unfortunately, I thought you should know that this songfic is kind of weighty, simply because I used both songs in it. I couldn't help it! If you've never heard them (which you will sooner or later!), then I suggest you find them somewhere online. Ayumi is probably my favorite singer in the world (literal sense! Hah!), and I listen to a lot of different music, from various countries. 

(Sorry, just have to write this) I guess I really admire her. She writes all of her music (which there's a lot of! Go to hamasaki-republic.org and into lyrics if you don't believe me!), and you can tell that she really feels the song, both by words, and the singing. Buy her albums!! 'Best' is the best $50 I've ever spent (though it was overcharged...)

Uh... ta da?? (Je suis tres tres stupide, n'est pas?)

****

Dearest

IY one shot to Hamasaki Ayumi's 'Dearest' and 'No More Words'

The scene couldn't have been more mismatched. 

The sky was at the perfect image of evening, a medley of beautifully contrasting colors. The sun was only halfway sunk under the horizon, and the air around was peaceful, a silence carrying it's own uninterrupted melody. 

In the middle of it all, two figures sat, facing away from each other. Only a few feet away were their friends, all asleep by the fire. For some reason though, neither Inu-Yasha nor Kagome could sleep, so there they sat by the cliff, not speaking. 

The silence between them was painful, and for once, it was almost like there were no words to say between them. It was understood. Still, the quiet was killing both of them. 

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome ventured to speak. She couldn't stand the thought of them not talking. 

"Yeah?" The conversation was so closed that it was hard to tell what anyone was feeling at that moment.

"What do you think?"

"About what?" 

"Anything." She looked at his back, hoping he'd actually converse with her civilly. 

__

kitto kitto bokura ha (Surely, surely as we)  
ikiru hodo ni shitte yuku (Live we know more)  
soshite soshite bokura ha (And, and as we live)  
ikiru hodo ni wasureteku (We forget)

"Like what?" 

"I don't know... How about the sky tonight?" She turned back and looked toward it. "Isn't it beautiful?"

__

hajimari ga aru mono ni ha (Things that begin)  
itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto (Always have an end)

"Feh. Demons have no time to waste stargazing." He said gruffly, though even he had to admit that the crushed velvet above them was unbelievably beautiful. Sadness suddenly pulled at him. How many times had he and Kikyou looked at the very same sky? And now, even though the sky was the exact same, he knew that Kikyou was painfully different from how she'd been back then. He looked at the very last ray of sun, which had somehow survived the hanging of the jeweled stars. Kagome could see his face now, and the distant look let her know all that she needed to know.

__

iki to shi ikeru mono nara (If you can live on)  
sono subete ni (Think always of that)

moshi mo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no (If this world were separated into)  
futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara (winners and losers)

"You're thinking about _her_ aren't you?" She asked, holding in her obvious hurt. She thought he had forgotten about Kikyou by now... How could he have said he loved her, but still be in love with a dead miko from over 50 years ago? It was all too confusing for her. "Why?" She hadn't realized her last word until after it was spoken. Still, it needed to be said. 

aa boku ha haisha de ii (I'd rather be a loser)  
itsu datte haisha de itai n da (I'll always be a loser)

"She's gone now, Inu-Yasha. You know that. Why do you refuse to let go?" She shook her head and willed the tears to stay out of her eyes. "Why do you keep doing this to me?" Inu-Yasha looked down, his face painted with guilt.

__

kitto kitto bokura ha (Surely, surely we are,)  
kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku (More beautiful when we're sad)  
yue ni yue ni bokura ha (That's why, that's why we are)  
kanashii hodo ni yogoreteku (Dirtier when we are sad)

"You're right. She's not coming back... She doesn't even love me anymore." He sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome... It's just so hard to get rid of those memories sometimes." 

__

mamoru beki mono no tame ni (To protect us and ours,)  
kyou mo mata nani ka wo gisei ni (we must sacrifice something yet again)  
iki to shi ikeru mono tachi (Those who can live on)  
sono subete ga (Think always of that)

The silence had returned between them, but this time, Kagome took a different approach. Crawling on her hands and knees, she moved toward Inu-Yasha, still facing his back. Coming to a halt behind him, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

__

moshi mo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no (If this world were split into,)  
futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara (winners and losers,)

"Hai, I know how hard it can be to forget." She said as his hand came to rest on her arm. "Onegai... If only for tonight, just let me be part of your struggle. I want to help you hold your pain." She smiled. "We can go back to ignorant friends tomorrow."

There it was. The ominous silence. She waited for him to speak. 

__

aa boku ha haisha de ii (I'd rather be a loser)  
itsu datte haisha de itai n da (I always want to be a loser)

"Hai, if that's what you want." He said. Under his breath, past Kagome's hearing, one could hear the very light word that formed and flew away with the wind. "Koishii..." Not wanting to once again be surrounded by the silence, Kagome began to sing. 

It was a song she remembered only slightly, but enough to perform it at least.

"hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai (It would be nice if we could throw away)  
subete sutete shimaetara ii no ni ne (everything but what is most important)  
genjitsu wa tada zankoku de sonna toki itsu datte me wo tojireba (Reality is just cruel, but whenever I close my eyes)  
waratteru kimi ga iru (You're there, smiling)

aa itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made (Ah- I hope your smiling face is with me)  
douka sono egao ga taemanaku aru you ni (Until the day I fall into eternal sleep)  
hito wa mina kanashii ka na? wasure yuku iki mono dakedo (Are all people sad? They are forgetful creatures...)

ai subeki mono no tame ai wo kureru mono no tame dekiru koto (For that which gives love: give it your all)  
aa deatta ano koro wa subete ga bukiyou de (Ah-When we met we were so akward)  
toomawari shita yo ne kizutsuke atta yo ne (We've taken the long road; We've hurt each other)

Ah itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made (Ah- I hope your smiling face is with me)  
douka sono egao ga taemanaku aru yo ni (Until the day I fall into eternal sleep)

Ah deatta ano koro wa subete ga bukiyou de (Ah- When we met we were so awkward)  
toomawari shita kedo tadori tsuita n da ne (We've taken the long road, but we've finally arrived)" 

Kagome closed her eyes, not following the song with any comment. Inu-Yasha never said anything either. The both stayed where they were. 

__

boku ha kimi ni nani wo tsutaerareru darou (What can I tell you?)  
konna chippoke de chiisana boku de shika nai (I'm just a small, helpless person)

_Inu-Yasha... I'll help you hold your burden for all eternity if I can stay like this forever..._

No one said any more. 

For the fourth time that night, it had become quiet, but for the first time, they both knew why. They truly did love each other. They understood each other. And with that understanding came no need for speech, for fancy words that would only disappear soon enough. 

ima ha kore ijou hanasu no ha yametoku yo (That's all I'll say for now)  
kotoba ha sou amari ni mo (because sometimes words)  
toki ni muryoku dakara (are completely powerless)

They need no more words to know the truth.  


***(((****)))***

Thanx for reading! Please review, I need it! 

Again, sorry about the heavy, weighed down feeling that the lyrics gave it... I couldn't help it.


End file.
